se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Japón-México/Japón
Emperadores japoneses con presidentes mexicanos Akihito= Akihito Adolfo López Mateos - Akihito.jpg| Adolfo López Mateos y su esposa con el principe Akihito y su esposa en la escalinatra de un edificio. Casasola: Fotógrafo Akihito - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| JAPAN: MEXICAN PRESIDENT ZEDILLO MEETS EMPEROR AKIHITO AP Archive Akihito - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente Fox y su hija, Ana Cristina, fueron invitados de los emperadores. BBC Akihito - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón y su esposa Margarita Zavala, se reunieron este lunes en Tokio con los emperadores de Japón Akihito y Michiko. Notimex Akihito - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El emperador Akihito y el presidente Enrique Peña Nieto se reunieron en el palacio del monarca, en TokioFoto Notimex |-| Hirohito= Hirohito Adolfo López Mateos - Hirohito.jpg| Tras la derrota en la guerra, el emperador Hirohito buscó reincorporar a Japón a la comunidad internacional y con López Mateos olvidó los protocolos prohibitivos para su cargo, como estrechar la mano y recibir al invitado. Octubre 1962. Foto: SECRETARÍA DE CULTURA Hirohito - Luis Echeverría.jpg| (9 Mar 1972) Mexican President Luis Echeverria attends a banquet hosted by Emperor Hirohito of Japan on the second day of his six day visit. AP Archive José López Portillo - Sin imagen.jpg| President Jose Lopez Portillo (right) of Mexico toasts with Emperor Hirohito during a return banquet hosted by Portillo at the guesthouse, November 1. November 1, 1978. Getty Primeros ministros japoneses con presidentes mexicanos 1. Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Felipe Calderón - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Felipe Calderón saludó al presidente ruso Vladimir Putin, mientras son observados por el primer nistro japonés, Shinzo Abe. (Foto: Reuters ) Enrique Peña Nieto - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Mexican President Enrique Pena Nieto and Prime Minister Shinzo Abe make a toast during dinner at the National Palace in Mexico City on Friday. Abe arrived earlier in the day as part of a five-nation tour of Latin America and the Caribbean. | AFP |-| 2. Yoshihiko Noda= Yoshihiko Noda Felipe Calderón - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| SE REÚNE EL PRESIDENTE CALDERÓN CON EL PRIMER MINISTRO DE JAPÓN, YOSHIHIKO NODA PRESIDENCIA DE LA REPÚBLICA |-| 3. Naoto Kan= Naoto Kan Felipe Calderón‏‎ - Naoto Kan.jpg| Felipe Calderón y Margarita Zavala son recibidos por el primer ministro japonés Naoto Kan y su esposa Nobuko en Yokohama. AFP |-| 4. Yukio Hatoyama= Yukio Hatoyama Felipe Calderón‏‎ - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| El Presidente Felipe Calderón (izquierda), saluda a Yukio Hatoyama, primer ministro de Japón. EL UNIVERSAL |-| 5. Taro Aso= Taro Aso Felipe Calderón‏‎ - Taro Aso.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Taro Aso, left, shakes hands with Mexico's President Felipe Calderon prior to their bilateral meeting on the sidelines of the Asia Pacific Economic Cooperation, APEC, summit in Lima, Sunday, Nov. 23, 2008.(AP Photo/Koji Sasahara, Pool) |-| 6. Yasuo Fukuda= Yasuo Fukuda Felipe Calderón‏‎ - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| El presidente Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, durante el saludo al Sr. Yasuo Fukuda, primer ministro de Japón a su arribo a la sesión matutina de trabajo del Grupo de los Ocho y del Grupo de los Cinco, que tuvo lugar en el Hotel Windsor. Foto. Ariel Gutiérrez. Flickr Gobierno Federal |-| 7. Junichiro Koizumi= Junichiro Koizumi Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Vicente Fox.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi held talks with Mr. Vicente Fox Quesada, the President of the United Mexican States on his visit to Japan as an official guest, at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. Foto: Primer Ministro de Japón |-| 9. Keizō Obuchi= Keizō Obuchi Ernesto Zedillo - Keizō Obuchi.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo se reunió con el primer ministro de Japón, Keizo Obuchi. Tokio, Japón, 16 de noviembre, 1998. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx |-| 10. Ryūtarō Hashimoto= Ryūtarō Hashimoto Ernesto Zedillo - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo, su esposa Nilda Patricia Velasco, Kumiko Hashimoto y Fernando Ortiz Arana, al tÃ©rmino del discurso del premier japonÃ©s Ryutaro Hashimoto, en el AlcÃ¡zar de Chapultepec. Foto: Ernesto RamÃrez |-| 11. Tomiichi Murayama= Tomiichi Murayama Carlos Salinas - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| IWAN TIRTA PRIVATE COLLECTION |-| 13. Morihiro Hosokawa= Morihiro Hosokawa Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| Según algunos analistas, es probable que, en la reunión que sostendría con el primer ministro Morihiro Hosokawa, Salinas de Gortari consiguiera la aprobación de un segundo “paquete ecológico”. Proceso LA REDACCIÓN , 18 DICIEMBRE, 1993 |-| 18. Yasuhiro Nakasone= Yasuhiro Nakasone Miguel de la Madrid - Sin imagen.jpg| DISCURSO DEL PRESIDENTE DE MEXICO, MIGUEL DE LA MADRID HURTADO, EN EL ALMUERZO OFRECIDO EN SU HONOR POR EL PRIMER MINISTRO DEL JAPON, YASUHIRO NAKASONE. revistadigital.sre.gob.mx Fuentes Categoría:Japón-México